Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for distillation and concentration, and is particularly adapted to the recovery of the products obtained by the fermentation of carbohydrate materials, such as sugar cane, sorghum, corn, sugar beets, potatoes, various grains, malt, biomass and the like. When these materials are subjected to conventional fermentation processes, fermentation liquors containing valuable volatile and non-volatile compounds are obtained.
In order to recover the products of fermentation liquor, the liquor known as beer, wort or mash, herein referred to as beer, is subjected to simultaneous evaporation of the fermentation liquid and the rectification of the volatile product which contains lower alcohols such as ethanol. The non-volatile residue or slops or lees remaining contains valuable organic protein materials and inorganic minerals.
The present invention utilizes flash evaporation of the beer, with optional use of multiple effect evaporation, and recitification of the volatile component in one continuous operation to produce a strong concentrated alcohol product and maximum concentrated slops or lees. The valuable volatile and non-volatile products are recovered in maximum concentrations without the need of further recovery techniques and subsequent added expense.